guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banjthulu
Welcome to the wiki! :] Elan rocks my socks, tbh. 04:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. All hail mighty Banjthulu! Banjthulu 04:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :You mean me -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::No. No I don't. Go away. Banjthulu 04:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Those images on your userpage are going to need copyright information, or they'll be deleted. They might be deleted anyway. Just a heads-up. 04:46, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You're an ass. Just a heads-up. Lord Belar 04:50, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh, I'm aware of that. The images of Cthulu and Elan are taken from Wikipedia and the image of Banjthulu is from a random post on the OotS forum (I have no clue as to its origins). Banjthulu 04:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Banj, I'm attempting to decipher the Wikipedia licenses and translate them over, but they're awfully confusing and I'm just a dumb girl. D: 05:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wikipedia's under the GFDL. Lord Belar 05:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::If they're actually licensed and not just used under a "fair use" clause, then it's fine. 05:06, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fair use works fine. Lord Belar 05:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Belar, I think I did that right, double-check for me, if you don't mind? 05:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, that looks fine. The third one will need a public domain tag. Lord Belar 05:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Danke Maui; danke Belar. Banjthulu 05:16, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The first is actually licensed under the Creative Commons Attributions ShareAlike licenses 2.5, 2.0, and 1.0, so I changed the information to reflect that. The second and third images should probably be fine, but it's not my call. 05:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::You are welcome, sir. :] 05:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) for a newb You certainly do have an attitude. :O I hereby give you permission to say all the things that I want to say, but don't. 05:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Hurrah, carte blanche ;). Oh, and yes, yes I do. It's all part of the fun. Banjthulu 06:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Please don't Help instigate wiki drama - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:54, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but to not do so would violate my alignment ;). :Besides, one cannot be a loyal follower of Cthulhu (or Banjthulu for that matter) if one doesn't help to spread the madness -- I want to be eaten first! Banjthulu 06:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Chaotic evil? Lord Belar 06:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::His link was to chaot-neu -- unless you're citing your own alignment? I lean towards law-e, myself. ;] 06:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Chaotic neutral actually (click on the link next time whydontya?) :P. Banjthulu 06:04, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::: I almost invariably play LE or CN (although I enjoy playing CG characters now and again as well). Banjthulu 06:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hextor, I should hope. 02:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Heh. One of the people with whom I play D&D would probably be forced to smite you if he heard that. He always, always, always plays a Paladin of Heironeous :P. Personally, I generally tend to play disillusioned, godless characters. Banjthulu is better than you 02:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::He could try to smite me. I'm a rather powerful Cleric/War-Priest of said god. ;D Do you have MSN Messenger? 02:58, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I play a... well, nothing. I feel so left out of the circle of extreme nerdiness. By the way, why are we talking in the middle of a section [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No, no I don't, and WindowsLive is currently not allowing me to create an account :/. Generally, I just use GmailChat. I think I also have an old AIM account lying around here somewhere... Banjthulu is better than you 03:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Because we're rebels, Entie my love. <3 If you do get around to creating one, Banj, my MSN email is dayseeder_jack@hotmail.com. I don't use AIM or any of the others. 03:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm going to write it on the bathroom walls. "For a good time, IM...." — Powersurge360Violencia 03:26, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: ...Yeah, nothin' pathetic about that. Banjthulu is better than you 03:38, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, managed to create an account (apparently, Microsoft is even more underhanded than I was aware -- I was trying to create an account on FF and it wasn't working, on a hunch, I tried it on IE and it worked >.>). Banjthulu is better than you 03:30, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, of course. You can't expect a major company to acknowledge that their product is inferior by letting people use a competitor's product! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:19, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I suppose you can't. Banjthulu is better than you 04:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... according to the Church of Banjulhu, he's LE. Interesting... Banjthulu is better than you 23:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::(EC)Look, I'm not forcing you, I'm politely requesting. This place has been ravaged with excess wiki-drama the last month or so, most of which over matters that started off from something small and escalated into something very dramatic. I can say from personal experience how much fun it is to cause strife but really, it only gives both you and the community a bad name (despite what other people might think on you being a 'prick). - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You realize of course that I am (mostly) joking, right? :::::That said, I do find wiki drama exceedingly amusing, but I try not to be the outright cause of the drama or even to openly instigate anything that is likely to turn into wiki drama (I prefer a more Machiavellian approach). Banjthulu 06:11, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's the problem. Somethings here that can start off innocently from the perspective of one person can be very easily taken in a whole different manner from someone else. People's nerves here are at fraying point and it takes just the slightest thing to trigger something far more. I apologize if it sounds like I'm blaming you, that wasn't my intention, it was more a heads up because with how things have been happening here a light-hearted comment such as yours can very likely be the straw the breaks the camels back - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Never. It might be one of skuld's goatse links. :P Lord Belar 06:05, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I heard hovering your mouse over the link displays the address in the bottom left corner of your web browser! 06:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Interesting... You intrigue me. --R.Phalange 22:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm... glad? Banjthulu is better than you 23:07, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::You should be. <3 --R.Phalange 23:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) So Whose sock puppet are you anyway? Not that it really matters, but it's exceedingly obvious at any rate. 21:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I think its skuld tbh :p — Warw/Wick 21:22, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or I should say, to be a bit less accusatory, is this a newer account of a previous member or IP? 21:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hes got the same sort of writing pattern of skuld. Im asleep now ;) — Warw/Wick 21:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) It's Tanaric. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't know, I joined after all these people you speak of were abducted by aliens GWW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Phalange too. 21:32, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Phalange too, what? --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Why do we think he's a sockpuppet anyway? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:34, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Both of them have shown a level of familiarity with this wiki that no new member could possibly have. Don't get me wrong, I don't think it's a bad thing if old users become active again. I just prefer to know exactly whom I am addressing when I do so. 21:37, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So do I, Felix.. IF THAT IS YOUR REAL NAME --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah, yes. Lightkitty too. Except Lightkitty faigns ignorance to such an extreme that it's not even funny. It is possible, though, that they are an IP, or just a transfer from another wiki they gained their knowledge from. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:40, 2 June 2008 (UTC)